


【涉零】Kitty Erotica

by Sherry_Troyard



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_Troyard/pseuds/Sherry_Troyard
Summary: 朔间零情人节想要一只猫，日日树涉做到了。
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 5





	【涉零】Kitty Erotica

**Author's Note:**

> 涉涉生日快乐！

“情人节快乐。”

东京时间2月14日0时0分，侧身枕在朔间零大腿上小憩的日日树涉睁开眼如是道。朔间零从正看得入迷的小说回过神，“噢”了一声。

“零有想要的礼物吗？”日日树涉伸手拿走他的书，语带不满。他觉得奇怪，因为日日树涉不应该问这种问题——应该要打个响指，让礼物直接出现在他面前。

对朔间零来说，情人节与每一天并无区别；与日日树涉确立情侣关系后更是如此，或许吵架的日子不能算数，但甚少。涉不喜欢被人忽视，他不喜欢看涉落寞。

多数节日为了仪式感而存在。但当男朋友随时随地总在找借口制造惊喜，仪式感似乎也变作日常。朔间零一时想不出自己想要什么，思考时随手抚上问者月光般到处撒落的银发，看发丝如绸缎在指缝滑落。

前几天回家路上好像看见一只小猫来着，朔间零想。还没长开的小猫一身柔软细毛，在他伸手抚摸时朝他温热的掌心靠，一边微弱地“喵喵”叫。寻过来的猫主人说，它很喜欢你呢。

“吾辈想要一只猫。”他模仿那日的动作，手顺着长发沿着脊柱一路滑下去。日日树涉身形一僵，眯起眼：“零想要什么样的猫咪呢？既然已经开口问了，不妨让我知道这份惊喜还缺少些什么。”

触碰到的明明是硌手的骨骼轮廓和紧绷的硬实肌肉，与那日手下温热软和的小团子天壤之别，但朔间零还是忍不住，将心中想法脱口而出：“像涉一样。”

日日树涉玩味他的话，笑了起来：“Amazing，零总是能带给我惊喜。作为馈赠，开始期待小丑的表演吧，零。”

朔间零摸不准日日树涉理解了些什么。他也许会收到一只白猫、一只紫色眼睛的猫，或者一只好动的猫、一只连叫声都带着戏剧腔调的猫……最荒诞的想法是一只会变魔术的猫。但涉没有给他机会继续想象，因他作乱的手而被欲望吞噬的男人起身将他压在沙发上，猛烈动作将高热传遍全身，意识逐渐燃烧殆尽。

唇舌分离的喘息瞬间，朔间零有些后悔自己的口不择言：日日树涉发了狠一样顶撞他。他确实、确实不该如此直白地让涉知道，他喜欢他。

生活远比想象荒诞。

朔间零醒来时听不见心跳声，惊得霎时睁开眼。

明明是差不多的身高，睡觉时日日树涉偏偏喜欢揽他入怀；久而久之恋人胸膛传来的“咚咚”声成了最动听的安眠曲，也是让人眷恋的早安铃。然而今日万籁俱寂，脸颊旁突兀传来的毛绒触感让零不禁好奇垂眼。

那是对猫耳朵，从同色的银发上冒出；它们的拥有者以一种蜷缩姿势睡在朔间零怀里，手环住他的腰，尾巴搭在大腿上微微扫动，不断往神经末梢上点火。

朔间零确实得到了一只猫。一只白猫，一只紫色眼睛的猫，一只好动的猫，一只连叫声都带着戏剧腔调的猫……一只会变魔术的猫。

一只名叫日日树涉的猫。

猫咪醒来，因入眼的景象不同以往而感到慌张，瞳仁竖起尖锐如针；直至抬头看见朔间零才安心下来，迷迷糊糊伸出舌头沿着下颌舔上他脸颊：“早安，零。”

朔间零身下一紧。涉是在……撒娇吗？

眼看怀里人閤眼又要入睡，他不由得把日日树涉叫醒：“起来了小猫咪，这就是汝打算送给吾辈的礼物？”日日树涉少有地露出迷茫表情——朔间零干脆摸上他多出来的耳朵，看他如过电般退开。这下日日树涉彻底清醒，很快察觉出自己身上的异样。

“哇哦，小夏目的魔法可真厉害。”反应过来后日日树涉几乎是蹦出被窝跳下床，不顾自己还裸着上身就躺倒在窗边的地毯上，借着阳光研究自己毛绒绒的长尾巴，手还不忘往猫耳朵上捏捏，将自己刺激得整个人绷紧了身体后哈哈大笑。

朔间零好笑又难耐。他不曾见过涉这如孩童般天真的模样——层层装饰的面具下是捉摸不透的内心，对世界怀揣好奇是为了加以学习，散播的爱意亦是对自身的武装；但眼前的涉好奇是纯粹的，兴奋是纯粹的，快乐是纯粹的。银发沐浴在阳光下熠熠生辉，干净明朗的肌肉线条随着动作跳动；玩累了的日日树涉在一片流淌的波光中撑起身子仰头问他，零对这份礼物还满意吗？

他似贝尼尼刻刀下的阿波罗，却如天使用话语朝他射出爱与欲的金箭。圣特蕾莎的痛苦与甜蜜在朔间零的身躯里涌动，他要谋求欢愉，又不知如何开口引来神的造物；低沉嘶哑的音节从喉咙传出，朔间零还未明了自己无意识的挣扎，银白的猫咪已经感召到他的心意，朝他一步一步爬回床上，深邃的紫瞳里盛满直勾勾的笑：“零想要吗？”

给我吧。朔间零想。给我渴望，给我沉醉。让我痴迷，让我失控。我要波涛翻滚，我要大海浸溺。

他在日日树涉耳边呢喃：“我要你。”

餮足之时已是饷午。日日树涉把累坏了的人抱去洗澡清理，之后轻轻将他放在沙发上。料理台传来金属碰撞声，翻找声，切菜声……叮叮咚咚、哗哗啦啦。是过日子才会有的声音。

他跟涉其实不太会过日子。

偶像不是有双休日的工作，何况他们既不是一个组合的成员，也不在同一事务所里。但习惯自由的魔术师在交往后好像将那些分给世界的时间都收敛起来，一改告白前来去自如的情人作风；若非涉有外地的演出，朔间零回家时，一句飞扑过来的“零回来了”总在等着他。

除此之外过日子的部分只剩了涉日渐增长的厨艺，饭桌上的聊天，办公桌上总在续杯的番茄汁和睡前落在唇上的“晚安”。多得日日树涉平常热烈到夸张的种种举动，白开水般的日子里才增添了点折射色彩的砂糖。

朔间零转头看向正在忙活的涉：来不及打理的长发随意披散，宽松的家居裤为了方便尾巴露出堪堪卡在胯骨露出一截腰线；银白色的猫耳微微朝前，猫尾则不自觉地左右摆动。

那日遇见的小猫也有这样的动作，猫主人说这是高兴的表现，他当时只觉猫咪可爱。可当这一切发生在涉身上……朔间零脸热发烫。偏偏一无所知的当事人还哼着歌走近他：“午饭做好了，零快点起来。”

还是别再折腾了。

午餐是简单的蛋包饭。番茄酱在蛋面勾勒出心形，沙拉酱是花里胡哨的“Happy Valentine!”；他望向日日树涉那份，却只有最简单的淋酱。涉拿起勺子就要开动，他连忙把碟子扯过来：“吾辈也想尝试蛋包饭的艺术创作。”

朔间零被日日树涉照顾得太好，结果就是挤出来的“爱してる”歪歪扭扭，红爱心像大胖桃子；反倒是角落的小猫没有走形，支棱着三角形的竖耳朵笑得开心。他看了一眼，再看了一眼，最后偏过头把碟子推了回去：“汝赶紧吃。”

回答他的是相机的咔嚓声，还有涉的惊叹声：“Amazing！虽然不舍得破坏零的杰作，但是一想到能品尝这份独一无二的爱意，胃已经暖和起来了。”他才肯正眼看对面的恋人，看他兴高采烈摆弄手机拍照，仿佛面前的蛋包饭是食物界的稀世珍宝。

“饭要凉了。”他伸手想夺走涉的手机，手腕却被稳稳抓住；日日树涉转身朝镜头露出明快笑容，顺带记录下他的茫然与脸红。之后猫咪抱着手机在屏幕上敲敲打打，朔间零见管不了还被反将一军，干脆埋头好好吃饭，没曾想骨节分明的手将手机伸至眼前：“零不是想要吗？”

纯白的长长猫尾缓慢悠长地甩在身侧，日日树涉饶有趣味地打量着他。朔间零叹了口气——他已经可以确定“成为一只猫”对涉绝不只有外表的影响，隐藏在孩子气中的某些劣根性被放大，总之是任性的调皮猫咪。

猫是怎样的一种生物？他不了解，解读不了它的肢体语言，无论是抖动的耳朵、变化的瞳孔还是摇晃的尾巴；但他了解日日树涉，发亮的紫色眼珠是贪玩，上扬的嘴角是开心，突如其来的主动是喜欢。于是他收过手机，眼疾手快舀起边角的“小猫”就往涉嘴边送：

“吾辈说，饭要凉了。”

原本计划好的出门约会自然要取消——他也不想他的涉猫咪被人看见。“情人节”又变回“每一天”。朔间零心口莫名酸涩，从房间里抱出堆电影碟片作补救，好似要抓住什么：“吾等来看电影吧。”

日日树涉正咬着根发圈整理头发，细长的手指抓入发间束起马尾，闻言想回应一时却动作不能，硬生生愣在原地。他见涉没反应，以为是不想，转身打算作罢，没留意男人胡乱扎起头发快步走过来拉住他：“好啊。”

对着影碟挑挑拣拣反而失了主意，最后日日树涉一把捂住他的眼，让他随手拿一张：是岩井俊二的《情书》。朔间零揽着靠枕懒懒挨住涉，看屏幕上热闹的冬日祭奠将深藏的爱情掀开一角；腰部有什么缠上来，他瞄了一眼身边人，明明抱腿缩成一团坐在沙发上，目视前方神情认真，像只乖巧的小猫，占有欲却变本加厉。他轻轻撸了撸温软的猫尾巴，当作安慰。

只有心怀牵挂的人才会害怕分离。所以离别后难以放下，所以执着于旧事，所以发现相恋是对他人情愫的投影时无助而不甘心，所以来到小樽在雪地里哭喊过后终于释然地告别。

“世界上会有另一个朔间零吗？”

日日树涉发问。

“也留有长长的银发，但是澄澈的眼睛看向零时会有温柔的紫罗兰盛开；是个家庭美满的普通人，所以露出的笑容一定很干净，也会有更多时间陪伴零。”

腰间的尾巴收得更紧了。

朔间零觉得头疼。他应付不来有强烈领地意识的猫咪，也应付不来这个过于坦率的日日树涉——面无表情地说醋话算什么？却叫他窥见了涉平时几不外现的不安全感：日日树涉口中相似而不相同的“朔间零”，是他认为更适合零的自己。

他开口：“藤井树不一定不爱博子。”

“吾辈确实暗恋过一个人。他的银色长发会在空中飞舞，幽深紫眸里亦有干净笑意；是个天才，可也像普通人一样努力。”

“不过吾辈比藤井幸运，因为吾辈暗恋的人现在就在身边，尽管他胡思乱想时实在很难搞。”朔间零将手伸进月色瀑布，手指绕起一缕银发打卷玩，话说得云淡风轻，绯红的耳尖却无法装作不在意。

猫咪一懵，半晌才独自喃喃：“零刚才问我要不要看电影，我很高兴。”

告白那日涉抱着精疲力尽的他，怔怔地望着床顶的天花板，提问也像独白：在一起吧，零。纠缠多年的肉体关系一朝瓦解，比“五奇人”更早开始的爱意拉锯战宣告结束；朔间零本以为这是完美的落幕，依然给魔术师足够的自由，却没能发觉日日树涉希望他将他留下。

可他何尝不想留住他？

朔间零跨坐在日日树涉身上，用尖牙啃咬明晰的锁骨，手从宽大的T恤下摆伸进，沿着背部四处煽风点火。有只手揪住他发尾要他抬头；日日树涉瞳孔似滴了墨般扩大，像要把他吸进去，声音喑哑：“你的日日树涉现在很困扰。小丑的怀里满是蛛网，零还要往里跳吗？”

“那就不要放开我。”

爱是伟大的事情。

让吾沉溺于温柔乡吧，涉。


End file.
